Breathe
by Zanessaliveinlove4evr
Summary: Oneshot. Troyella. Goes along to the song "Breathe" by Taylor Swift. Gabriella's boyfriend suddnenly breaks up with her, leaving her all alone. She runs to her friend Troy for comfort, and gets more than what she expected. rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breathe**_

_**By: Taylor Swift**_

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

People want things that they don't need, and they need things that they don't want. Gabriella Montez wanted everything she didn't need, and didn't want everything she needed. Gabriella's whole body trembled as she rested her hot forehead against the cold white lockers. Her body was convulsing in silent sobs she clenched the small piece of wrinkled lined paper in her hand that rested next to her throbbing heart.

Her silent sobs didn't even echo through the empty hall way, her heart hurt too much to make its mournful cry louder than the subtle sobs that rippled from Gabriella's chapped lips.

Love trickled through her body as it drained from her once warm heart. She held the wrinkled and tear stained piece of notebook paper away from her, looking at it with pure dread. Tears cascaded down her face. This wasn't easy, it wasn't easy it all. Her heart leaped in pain as she felt every thing she loved drift away from her.

He didn't even call her. Was it that bad? So bad he couldn't hear her depressed tone whisper through the receiver as she said her final goodbyes? Maybe if he had simply called her, she wouldn't feel this uncontrollable feeling of betrayal. She just wasn't enough for him, and she loved him so much. She had still loved him when she had heard the rumors that floated around the halls about him sleeping with countless other girls. She had still loved him when he stood her up on dates, and when he didn't really listen to what she was saying. She simply loved him.

An image of his dark buzz-cut hair and deep brown eyes drifted through her weak mind as she gathered the courage to re-read the depressing note he had left in her locker previously that day.

Tears were still falling continuously down her beautiful olive complexion, as she gently un-crumpled the white lined paper.

Her head filled with the same feelings at it had the first time she read it only moments ago. She slowly took the words in.

_Ella,_

_I hope you had a good day today. I didn't get to see you today, sorry I've been busy. I spoke to Taylor once. She said you were working in the library with Troy, so I didn't want to bother you. Anyways, that's beside the point, I'm leaving Ella, and I'm not coming back. Mom is taking off with her Victor. They're going on some type of mid-life crisis road trip. I'm going to my dad's in Wisconsin; I'm not coming back to Albuquerque—ever. I know you're upset and I know you will probably hate me forever baby, but try not to, be happy for me. It was time for our relationship to end anyways. There is something that I need to get off my conscious, I realize that keeping this inside would make things better for you, but I'm not going to keep this inside, I cheated on you last Thursday, that's why I wasn't at my football game you came to watch me play in. I was with Ashleigh. I hope you understand. I have cheated many times before. Okay?_

_Good-Bye, _

_Jake_

A fat tear smudged the words scribbled across the paper filled with her ex-boyfriend's hurried handwriting. What hurt the most was the fact that he had not even said "I love you". Not even once in his note. But Gabriella stilled loved him. She loved him more than he had ever loved her.

All she wanted now was to be wanted—by him. Jake Lawson, the love of her life, or so she thought at the time.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

_3 months later_

Troy's ring back tone blasted through her ear for the fifth time that night. Little Wayne's song "Mrs. Officer" spun through her head as she huffed when the machine rolled over to his messaging machine. "Damn It Troy Bolton!" she screeched tossing her phone against the wall.

Troy and Gabriella had been friends since before they were born. Their mother's had taken yoga classes together before either of them had even been conceived. He had stuck with her through everything. He had been her shoulder to cry on when Jake left her three months ago, which she was still not quite over yet. Things like that don't just blow off.

She had been hurt, cut down deep inside. She had been broken by a using player, yet_ still, _she loved him just the same. Troy had been trying to help her see what he really was, but she couldn't listen to the innocent voice of her best friend. It was Friday and Troy and Gabriella and Taylor always had movie nights on Friday's, and sometimes they didn't even watch the movie, they just talked.

But ever since Troy had gotten a new girlfriend, Alice, he had completely stood Gabriella up every time they made plans, and then came back to her full of excuses and comfort.

She was tired of trying to get in touch with him; Taylor had bailed out also due to a French test on Monday.

Rain started to trickle down her windows as Gabriella rolled over on her squishy comforter reaching towards her bed side table drawer. Thunder cracked through the dark sky, sending a shiver down her lean back. Her drawer squeaked as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, that was almost un-readable, do to the ink blots and tear stains blotched across it.

Her eyes scanned the breath taking words, and another tear fell joining the other stains that littered the paper. Her heart was sinking again as all of the feelings Jake had evoked on her washed over her curvy body once again. It was times like these when she really need her mental support; Troy. Gabriella rolled over again just as lightening lit up the dark night sky outside of her balcony door.

Her eyelashes locked together, trying to hold the tears in. The small worn paper flew to the floor as her frail hand released its grip on the break up note. A shaky sleep slipped over her body as the lightening crashed over her.

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

Gabriella's sleepy eyes fluttered open as she heard her phone ring non-stop on the floor beside her bed. She groaned as she heaved her light body up, reaching around by the floor until she grasped her phone.

"Hello?" she said in a scratchily sleep filled voice.

There was silence on the other end before a frantic voice filled her ear. "Gabs?! God, Gabs I'm so sorry I--"

"Troy, save it for someone who cares." She flicked her phone shut letting it tumble to the floor. She sighed and sat up; hot sticky sweat had covered her body when she fell asleep. She wanted to get up and get a cold shower, but her legs were too lazy to move. The rain outside had gotten worse, and the thunder was rolling tenuously.

Her phone buzzed again, and Troy's named flickered across the screen. She sighed deeply, she loved Troy, she loved Troy a lot, but maybe she didn't realize how much she really did love him, yet.

Her eyes landed on the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and she felt her heart race speed up, as her body heat increased. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she knew she would have to take an icy shower to calm her self down. She stood slowly from her bed, shoving her jeans down to her ankles, revealing her boy boxer briefs. She pulled her tee-shirt over her head, leaving her in her underwear.

Thunder slapped the sky as she started to walk towards her bathroom, which was connected to her room. A frantic pulse like knock bounced lightly against her balcony door, and she felt her whole body freeze, as goose bumps spread across her skin.

She turned slowly on her heel, to see a pair of bright blues staring at her in shock. Troy's cheeks flooded a light red as he saw her exposed body.

She stood still, not even realizing he was getting soaked out there on her balcony. Her face turned dark as she remembered why she was mad at him. She watched him with her mocha eyes, as he motioned to the lock on the door. She stared at him in disbelief as the lightening flashed behind him, lighting up the planes of his face.

He made his puppy dog face, as the water drizzled down his jean clad body, making him look very sexy out there in the soaking rain.

Gabriella caved as she felt a strange attraction take over her body. She grabbed a towel on her bed post and wrapped it around her. She walked slowly towards the door unlocking the dead bolt.

The moment he stepped in her room he started talking and begging. "Gabs, I know you're upset, But I was just with Alice…--"

She interrupted him once again. "Shut up! Just _Shut _up!" she said stomping her foot on the carpet floor. "It's always Alice this, Alice that, Fuck Troy, is Alice going to take over your life? Is that how it is?"

"Gabs…Listen, you don't understand…"

Her eyes grew dark as she stepped closer to his soaking wet body. "DON'T UNDERSTAND? Damn you! I understand more than anything. But you don't understand how I feel! First Jake?! Now you?!" A tear slipped down her cheek as she clenched her teeth trying to keep the tears from falling as she remembered the pain Jake had brought upon her.

The words he spoke next sent her into immediate shock.

"I dumped her." He reached up and held her delicate face with his strong hands, making sparks swim through her.

"No, Troy, no, I didn't…" he soothed her while slowly rubbing circles onto her face. She reached up and grabbed both of his wrists, letting go of the white towel, letting it fly to the ground.

She heard him take a quick intake of air as his eyes scanned her body. She gulped, while blushing. He smirked at her, and then smiled genuinely. She started to bend down and grab her towel but he stopped her, "No Gabs…." His eyes lingered down her whole body. "You're so _beautiful_." She felt his warm hand trace down her stomach to her navel.

She stuttered before she realized how uncomfortable he must be, standing there all wet. "Oh gosh," she said pointing to his dripping clothes, "Let me get you a uh…towel?"

He stopped her and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her closer, pushing his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth without asking permission but she gladly obliged wrapping her strong legs around his torso. The moment her core pushed against his hard member she groaned and rocked back and forth. Hot liquid spilled from her opening as she felt the intenseness of their kiss.

His hands roamed down her bare back and started to fiddle with her bra clasp. But before he could undo it she removed her lips from his and shook her head naughtily. "I don't think so Troy, it's your turn to lose some clothes." She said showing his jeans to his feet after undoing his fly. He helped by swiftly taking off his shirt.

She looked in awe at his formed chest; it looked like it was created by a God. He flicked his damp hair out of his face and he backed them up, letting her small body fall to the bed under his.

**It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend. **

**Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.**

Troy felt his hormones rush as he felt her hot body lingering under his as the felt to the bed. Then tent in his boxers was growing by the second as her languid hips rotated and bucked back and forth while she kissed and sucked at his lower lip. He could feel the severe dampness he had caused in her panties.

He had never seen this side of his best friend, but he realized that the more he saw of her, the more he thought about it, he had been in love wit Gabriella all along. His steady hands found her bra clasp and un-did it, releasing her C cup sized breasts. He looked at the perfection before him, as he felt her hips still working wonder against the bulge in his pants.

He attached his lips to her pebbled nipple, electing a moan from her needy mouth. Her hips bucked even harder against him taking him by surprise. He moaned her name loudly, as he continued to give the same treatment to the other breast, causing her to buck her hips wildly once again.

He felt her warm hands running down his washboard abs and he couldn't help but press his groin against her panty clad crotch. Her hands slipped into his boxers grabbing his fully erect penis. He clenched his teeth, the sexual tension almost too much for him. He closed his eyes and leaned back as she let pleasure roll through his body. He tilted his head back moaning as her warm hands flicked his tip and teased his balls.

"Er…Uh.." he moaned "Gabs enough, I won't last, I need you.." he struggled through his tense lips. He shoved his boxers down, and grabbed Gabriella's panties and shoved them down to her ankles.

He saw Gabriella's startled and awe struck face at the size of his length, but decided that was a good thing; He was bigger than Jake.

He ran his hands up her sweaty thighs she moaned and bit her lip from the pleasure. "Are you…ready?" he asked slowly. This felt wrong in so many ways, but it felt right in so many more ways. He had to be in her now, or he was going to burst.

He dipped his head in between her thighs and slipped his muscled tongue into her soaked opening, she moaned and thrust against his face. He lifted his tongue and ran it over her clit, and she felt her on the verge of her orgasm. He chuckled "I'll take that as a yes."

He positioned himself in front of her and went in slowly; she lifted her hips to give him better access. Once he was fully seated inside her tight dampness he lifted her legs above his shoulder, sliding himself in an extra few centimeters. Her whole body bucked against his. Pleasure rippled through him at the tightness of her core.

**I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.**

This was way better than anything she had experienced before, his long length penetrated her, and she couldn't help but buck against him, begging him to thrust into her wildly.

She felt his length pull almost all the way out of her, accept for his tip before thrusting back in, causing unbelievable friction between her thighs. His thrusts started to become quicker and she met him with ever thrust, moaning uncontrollably.

She could feel her peak on the horizon as he large length slid in and out hitting her g-spot every time. Troy's hand swooped around and gave her clit a quick flick while saying, "I'm….Urghehh" he moaned as she bucked harder, squeezing her inner muscles where she knew he could feel it, "Cuming." He ended his sentence as he thrust against her wetness once again.

The thrust sent her over the edge as her hot womanly juices spewed and spurted through her blasting against his hard naked length. The sensation caused him to cum, squirting his seed into her tight opening as her walls milked him dry.

Maybe Troy had been the one all along.

"I love you" he whispered against the hollow of her neck

She finally wanted something she needed

Troy Bolton.

**AN: Stupid yeah, yeah, I just needed something to get my creative juices flowing. Review!**


	2. Back:

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! No, this is not an update, but more of a heads up! I just posted a new story call "Fearless"...check it out :) I have got half a chapter of "Unwanted" written and I should be posting it soon! I'm so sorry for the absence. But thank you to all of you who reviewed or anything, thank you so much! You can review or PM me if you need any help, or have any questions.**


End file.
